


Cutie Angel

by RamblingWithFantasy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS don't exist, AU, Anal Sex, Blaming Hormones, First Time, From BFF to FWB, M/M, Muke are best friends, Teens, Testing Boundaries, Top!Michael, Very Strong Friendship, blowjob, bottom!Luke, i'm done with tags, no limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingWithFantasy/pseuds/RamblingWithFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The atmosphere weirdly smells of ordinariness Luke never felt before. Luke decides he likes it. Yet he can't figure out why, either.</p><p>He lazily turns around on his right side leaving his left foot uncovered. He's about to bend his arm at the elbow and bury it under the pillow to get more comfortable and finally close his eyes again, when his eyes are caught by the bare, pale back of a male body laying exactly on the other side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Or the night when Luke and Michael find out they're more than best friends but less than truly fallen in love with the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutie Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with a new Muke OS!! I hope you like it :) Enjoy your reading!

"No matter what happens, you and I forever best friends, right?" Luke exclaimed with a glint of happiness, paying attention to the sandy beach and pebbles under his bare feet. Luke loves the beach by night, strolling on the sand until his bare feet hurt.

"Yeah, no matter how or when. Nothing matters because we are best friends" Michael agreed in tow, putting his own feet in the footprints Luke was leaving on the sand in front of him.

"Isn't it weird? I mean, we argue a lot and stop talking to each other every time. We literally disappear from each other's life for weeks and then make up as if nothing ever happened in the first place, as if it was the easiest thing to do. All of this for stupid reasons, though, and even if they weren't stupid at all, we just don't give a fuck. We put pride aside because we care about our friendship more than anything else. We never get tired of the other. We support each other. We love each other almost as brothers, but we aren't. I'd love to have you as a brother" Luke continued, ocean waves slowly lulling his ears. He didn't know why he was saying all of those things in that right moment. It was clear that there was no need for words between Michael and Luke, though the blonde just spoke his mind as if those words needed to be spoken out loud, carved in air.

"Yeah, you're right Luke. We work like magnets; I know you and you know me, you influence me and I influence you. It's not weird, we just work like this. And if we were brothers, we'd get even more time to spend together! That'd be awesome..." Michael trailed behind Luke while looking at the starry sky. He wasn't very good with words, he preferred to demonstrate with facts, so Michael slowed up the pace a bit because he didn't expect a metaphor out of his mouth.

"You are awesome, Mikey" Luke blurted out subconsciously, still looking forwards at moonlit rocks where the sea seemed to be more alive than ever.

"So are you" he whispered, and they kept walking together along that endless beach till the break of dawn, when everything is new but still smells of old and loved.

 

****

 

In the middle of a dark wintery night Luke and Michael noisily enter Hemmings House and then Luke's room with the grace of an old wrinkly elephant; they don't bother to care about the creaky sounds their shoes are making on the uncarpeted floor, neither to leave the door half open with the bedroom lights on when Luke's parents are sleeping peacefully in their own room downstairs right underneath Luke's one. Truth be told, Luke hadn't planned a single thing of what was happening at the moment, but.

But, his drunkenly horny hormones didn't think likewise. He and Michael had just gone out for a pizza somewhere downtown with friends and they all had spent a very lovely night together, not drinking too much and having fun like young teenagers used to do a generation ago. They had large pineapple and pepperoni pizzas, beers, coke and very good close friends like Ashton and Calum can be. They got all chuckling and giggling, giddy with excitement and truly happy to be right there in that right moment with the ones they love and care about.

And okay, Luke has never acted weird or questionable around Michael, ever, they've been best friends since kindergarten times after all, so nothing between them seemed ambiguous or got their friends suspiciously curious about them. They are best friends and dammit, they'd be biological brothers if not for a bloody blood biological issue; different parents but hey, you're part of my life, the brother I never had because I'm an only child, the one I can hold onto when I feel sappy or I'm in need, in the good and the bad. This is what being brothers meant for the two.

Let's get back to the point where nothing seemed to be so ambiguous that their friends could get suspicious. That's why Michael took Luke home by car as the night ended like any other night like this. Michael's house wasn't distant from Luke's, just a couple of minutes on foot far from it, though Michael wanted to take Luke home safe and sound and in one piece so everytime he parked his car outside Luke's house or nearby it, flicked off the ignition, locked the car doors and took his friend to the main door, greeting him and promising him they'd see again the following day because, honestly, in Michael's mind a day spent without Luke by his side was a wasted day and the time spent together was precious and needed to be treasured.

"You should have stayed in your car and watched me go inside instead of getting your nose and fingers frozen out here" Luke scolds him softly, watching him carefully and fishing in his pockets to take the keys at the same time.

"I'm concerned about you. I won't be anymore only after I see you open this very door alive. You know how it works, it can't be otherwise" Michael replies stubbornly. He hides his cold hands in his pockets and starts swinging back and forth on his feet to warm his body up somehow.

"Okay, you can state I'm alive so just go. I don't want you to freeze to death because of me. Early-January nights aren't the coldest, but still" Luke says, eyeing Michael's long breaths escaping his mouth like smoke. Winter never fails to fascinate him.

"But I like having small talk with you before you go. Don't care if it's January, it's you anyway" Michael complains like a grumpy kid, his laughter bridled by the cold air. By the light of a street lamp Luke notices that Michael's lips are fading from a fiery red colour into light violet and his cheeks are too rosey on his powder white complexion.

"Mikey just go, please, we'll talk tomorrow as long as you wish" Luke lets out a bit exasperated. He hugs Michael tightly, burying his face into the redhead shoulder.

As soon as Michael reluctantly retreats from the hug after a minute Luke makes the mistake of looking into Michael's vivid green eyes, sort of pleading him to stay instead of going away. Luke himself is quite confused. Why is he wishing Michael could stay when he just told him to go? Why does he feel so disoriented and bewildered by his own thoughts?

"Luke..." Michael pleads with uncertainty and worried eyes, covering Luke's hands in his and holding the blonde's piercing gaze. "Luke, wh-"

Luke exhales a long, heavy last breath before intertwining his fingers with Michael's in the right way, making Michael bring his eyes to look at their now entwined cold hands and stop talking. Michael looks more confused than Luke, though doesn't move a single muscle to hold him back. The red head starts caressing the back of Luke's hands subconsciously, not even speaking a word and waiting for Luke to say something and break the weird silence hanging between them.

Luke doesn't say anything. He really can't say anything after all; he's not in control of his mind and body and his heart's tingling with the fear of feeling something obscure and unknown, something he can be frightened by. All of a sudden, that feeling persuades him to tighten his grip on Michael and to get closer to him, so Luke automatically obeys by pushing Michael against the wall and pressing his own chest to his, hands down but still entwined.

Michael is even more confused than before; Luke's acting like he never acted before and his behaviour's becoming more and more incomprehensible and unidentifiable. He's not the guy he knows, Michael thinks, but he's determined to find out what the hell is happening because he can't leave Luke like this. They're not even drunk, just a little bit dizzy and giddy but not to the point they won't be able to remember the events of the previous night.

He's on the verge of asking Luke where the problem is when the blond unzips Michael's coat on the top in a swift motion, leaving the right side of Michael's neck exposed and kissable. Luke immediately dives in like a hungry vampire without any apparently explainable reason, wrapping a hand around the base of the redhead's neck to keep it still and more manageable while kissing and biting and slightly sucking on a spot Luke chose.

The more Luke keeps working on his neck the more Michael gets weak and dizzy; he's not able to think straight anymore, letting the fact that it's his best friend who's giving him pleasure go by without shame or afterthoughts. Luke's lips are so sinful and unforgivable that Michael starts eliciting moans and grunts nonstop. Eventually, he finds the strength to speak.

"If you keep on kissing my neck, Luke, you know I won't be able to stop myself from doing something I'll regret in the morning. I haven't been got laid in months" Michael barely lets out between the gasps caused by Luke, who's trying so hard to ignore the voice of remorse inside his head and fully focus on Michael.

Luke hasn't been got laid in months as well, since he broke up with his boyfriend more specifically, so it's natural for his hormones to crave sex and he doesn't care about future consequences at the moment. He leaves a relatively last kiss on Michael's neck, grinning widely because he perfectly knows this is just the beginning, and whispers seductively into his ear "Who said I want you to stop?"

Michael can't believe his ears; his best friend's basically granting him access to what should come next without boundaries, without ifs and buts. They're both turned on to the maximum and can't escape it, the eager thirst for sex. Things are quickly getting heated.

"Luke, last chance. There will be no coming back after it" Michael kind of threatens him, putting a little distance between their chests and breathing heavily, cheeks visibly redder and hotter.

Luke pretends to think about it seriously and with a straight, absolutely straight face says "I choose the no coming back part, thank you." Michael casually shrugs and gives Luke an ultimatum.

"Your choice, remember."

"No big deal."

"You sure? You can always change your m-"

"Shut up and kiss me already!" Luke whisper shouts a little bit angrily.

"This is what you get by teasing me, Hemmings" Michael growls playfully before pushing Luke towards himself and pressing his lips to Luke's. It doesn't last as much as Luke had expected; it's a very cold, sloppy and rigid kiss. Their lips feel so brittle to the touch it makes Luke remind that they need to get inside as soon as possible to avoid hypothermia and dying.

"Let's get in before we freeze to death" Luke suggests while turning the key in the hole and opening the door afterwards.

They don't dare to turn the lights on for the fear of waking Luke's parents up, since they left the door open for some reason, stumbling and tripping over something every few steps they take across the hall and up the stairs to Luke's bedroom. They get inside the room with the grace of an old wrinkly elephant, praying God the Hemmings downstairs won't hear a single noise from above, and leave the door half open. Their dizzy minds don't care, their bodies don't care, they don't care. That's fine.

Luke hadn't planned anything of this. Michael shouldn't be covering the blond in kisses and licks, shouldn't be touching him in places he doesn't own, shouldn't be whispering filthy, dirty sexy secrets into his ear. Luke will let Michael do whatever he wants with his body; Luke teased him after all, the red head has him at his mercy and Luke loves it, loves being dominated. Doesn't matter if the other guy is his best friend.

Michael undresses in record time peeling off layer by layer everything he wore, remaning only in boxers. Luke takes his time and admires Michael's body from head to toe as if he'd never seen his best friend partially naked, but touching his body is another story. He runs his hands over everywhere; shoulders, back and very low back, then chest and collarbones up to Michael's neck, the real guilty party of the situation. Michael stops him from going any further.

"Take off anything you're wearing, now" he obliges with an authoritarian, stern voice. Luke knows Michael isn't a boss and that voice usually doesn't belong to him, but lets him believe it anyways because Michael likes it very much, taking control of the events.

"As you wish, Mikey" Luke complies easily, taking off one by one every piece of clothe he's wearing except for his boxers. Wintery air is cold, chilling their bones effortlessly and making them shiver.

"I'll ask again, Luke, won't you regret it in the morning? I don't want you to. We have all the time in the world to stop wherever we're going with this and forget" Michael reformulates the question, being truly worried about the consequences of their actions.

What if Luke regrets having sex with him? What if their friendship comes to an end after this? They have to blame fucking hormones for this. Nothing would happen between them if not for hormones. Dammit. Luke is Michael's best friend, the one he truly cares about the most; he can't imagine living his life without Luke by his side, without talking to him and first of all, being friends with him. That's unthinkable.

"Promise you won't" he hammers, taking Luke's face into his hands. What if they fuck up everything they have built since they met?

"We won't fuck up anything, I promise. Just trust me" Luke quickly answers reading Michael's thoughts like an open book.

The red head nods in agreement and backwards forward the bed, step-backing slowly and pulling Luke with him after the blond closes the door and turns the lights off, shutting the whole world out. It's just them now, enlightened by a limpid and bright wintery moonlight that shines through the window on their almost naked bodies.

Luke hovers over Michael for a couple of seconds, examining every part of his face with a fingertip from his fiery red hair and green emerald eyes, cute little nose and plump lips Luke wants to taste over and over on his own, down to his light stubble scattered across his cheeks, chin and soft jawlines, finally arriving to his neck where the blond traces a small heart and then kisses it, slowly starting to build up a pace he surely won't be able to control. The skin over there is smooth and rough at the same time and it's literally driving Luke crazy. They should blame the neck for this, they will blame the neck because there's no other explanation for what they're doing.

But Michael senses at the back of his mind that there's something more behind this: the way Luke caresses his arms subconsciously, the way he's being too gentle and slow and careful for his tastes (Michael knows Luke's already had sex with his ex), the way it all seems too weird, dammit he's about to have sex with his best friend, with Luke, it doesn't feel wrong but it doesn't even feel truly right. While Luke's taking care of his neck somehow with such dedication, Michael realises that he really loves Luke like a friend; maybe hugs and small kisses on cheeks aren't enough, that's why hormones just tagged along in their relationship, getting it more exciting. And then-

"Can I suck you off before you top?" Luke asks politely from above, as if they had been doing this for a very long time, as if requests like this were absolutely normal and platonic between the two. Their growing erections are being trapped in their boxers only relieved by a slight brushing against the other's leg.

Michael looks up from where he's laying, spread out all over Luke's bed, and hopes they really won't fuck up anything because Luke is precious and hurting him means dying inside to Michael. Luke's a vulnerable angel and Michael needs to protect him sometimes.

"Yeah, you can. Are you sure?" he agrees carefully. Remorse is the last thing Michael wants to feel about Luke.

"Don't worry, just slip out of your boxers. I'm hungry" Luke smirks widely while tugging at Michael's cotton underwear. No need to say the red head loves this new filthy side of Luke, a pliant Luke who shows no shame and boundaries when he's around him.

Michael immediately does as told; he peels off his boxers down to his ankles and removes them, throwing them away somewhere on Luke's floor without paying much attention. He arches his back a little bit to get more comfortable and as soon as he lays back Luke dives in like a shark, wrapping his hand around Michael's hard shaft and sucking sinfully on the tip repeatedly. The sudden contact makes Michael shiver; he hasn't been sucked off in months and the feeling never ceased to be familiar.

Luke notices it by Michael's ecstatic expression, like he's being captivated by the sight of an angelic creature, and hums happily in appreciation. Michael's driven burst at the seams and Luke's the only cause of it. Luke's satisfied and definitely wants more. He goes down until he feels Michael's pelvic hair tickling his chin and his dick rubbing against the back of his throat. That's when Michael can't hold it anymore and begins to moan and whine, stuttering disconnected sentences Luke can't quite decipher the meaning of, too busy deepthroating his best friend to pay attention to something else.

He starts bobbing his head up and down at a steady rhythm, pressing both hands on Michael's inner thighs to keep him still and work better. The red head lift his head up a little and watches Luke working on him endlessly with half open eyes; the moonlight shines all over Luke's legs and ass silhouette, so tender and toned Michael wants to bite them all till his tired mouth begs for mercy.

Luke notices it once again and chuckles, sending vibrations up through his best friend's dick: if the sight of his body turns Michael on, he can't imagine what Michael will become when he'll be pounding into him, probably a fucked up sweaty mess.

"Like what you see?" he teases, licking up and down the underside of Michael's flushed cock and lingering over the glans. Luke blows it and wraps it in the wet warmth of his tongue, jerking the left part off with his free hand.

"God, you a-are pushing me o-over the edge" he barely lets out in a stutter, his hands furiously squeezing the blankets underneath him. Arousal grows more and more and Michael's afraid he won't last long.

Luke senses Michael's seriously struggling to keep it inside for later, seeing that his best friend's legs are shaking and his forehead dripping with sweat. He leaves a last kiss on Michael's tip and stands up, then sits again over Michael's low region almost riding him.

"What if you begin to stretch me out so we..." Luke trails uncertainly, self confidence completely blown away by shame. He looks down to Michael, quite passed out but still receptive, and locks his eyes to his.

"Uh, okay, let's swap positions" he says confidently rolling over.

Even if Luke assured him countless times that he wants it, Michael begins to think Luke's certainties are wavering. He doesn't know why exactly, but he can't escape the feeling that something ain't right. So after swapping positions he hesitates and instead of inserting a finger into Luke's hole, he decides to lean in and kiss Luke gently. He cups Luke's warm cheeks and gets inside his mouth, finding that's one of the places he cannot not belong to.

"Luke, are you okay with this? I'm sorry I'm pestering you with questions, but understand me: I need to be sure everything's alright" Michael tries to assure himself rather than Luke. He wouldn't forgive himself if Luke was angry at him, if Luke blamed him for the end of their friendship. Their bodies aren't very hot, though the tension's like a fire.

Luke doesn't say anything; he just laces his fingers behind Michael's neck and leans up, making Michael shut up. He traces his best friend's bottom lip with his tongue and plays with it, teeth scratching it lightly. "I'm sure. The point is, are you?" Luke asks back.

"I'd never hurt you, Luke, I don't want to. You know me, I won't hold myself back" he almost cries. Guilty feelings wash over him like a stream; all Michael wants is to make Luke feel better, feel pleasure.

"I know you. I'd be a lying fool if I said you like slow, gentle sex 'cause you like it rough and wild and that's no big deal, I swear. I'll try something new for once, this is my first time with you after all" he chuckles nervously, but he's not scared; he's curious and intrigued by Michael's sex modus operandi. He widens and bends his leg, making room for Michael so he can start fingering him.

Michael convinces himself they're not doing anything wrong and pushes away his regretful side without too many fanfares. He inserts his pointer finger inside Luke, scissoring and stretching his hole out; it goes back and forth repeatedly until Luke lets out a strangled moan, meaning Michael has reached a sensitive spot inside him.

"Put another one, come on" Luke pleads, arching his back up a bit and meeting Michael's finger halfway. He does as told, adding his middle finger to his current inner working. His painfully hard and neglected cock brushes the side of Luke's leg, giving him a small, light relief. The blond feels it, making his thoughts immediately go to his own neglected dick. Michael's so attractive and handsome and pretty nice Luke doesn't know why he only sees it now, while they're having sex. Maybe the fact that Michael still remains his best friend, the fact that Chase has been his boyfriend for years held him back with no possibility of thinking otherwise. He pushes these thoughts aside and wraps a hand around his dick, giving it a few pumps.

Michael's starting to see white stars; Luke's being such a writhing hot mess underneath him it's difficult to even being concentrated on what he's doing at the moment. When Luke allows him access because he's ready to welcome him Michael licks his lips and stands up from the bed to retrieve what he needs. He turns around, looking quite disoriented.

"Where exa-?"

"Bottom drawer" Luke replies impatiently, cutting Michael off. He watches Michael bend down to the drawer and take a condom and lube, hoping he won't feel too much pain.

Michael comes back to Luke and preps himself accurately, squidgy and squashy obscene sounds echoing through the silence of the room. The blond takes a moment to admire Michael's moolit side from his hair to his knee; how moonlight shines on his best friend is just fascinating, turning his legs into jelly.

"Are you ready, cutie angel?" Michael nicknames him, caressing his inner thighs up and down with such gentleness Luke may faint in an istant.

"Yeah, just fuck me" he begs after turning on four and exposing his ass to Michael.

A couple of seconds roll by in silence, when Michael takes hold of his dick and gets it aligned with Luke's reddened entrance, teasing the rim and finally pulling in to the pelvis. He automatically circles Luke's waist with an arm, bringing the other towards the mattress to hold his own weight trying not to burden Luke. He gives Luke time to adjust and get used to the intruder once again, get used to the infinite pleasure Luke'll be feeling from the on.

"It hurts a b-bit, but m-move anyway" Luke stutters, aware that if he gets over the initial pain he'll make no great effort to embrace Michael's thrusts afterwards. So he clenches the ring of muscles inside him, getting quickly used to Michael's dick filling his hole.

The red head complies, thrusting into him slowly at first for the fear Luke'll feel pain or be uncomfortable. As he notices Luke's moving his ass back towards him Michael unleashes his hormones and builds up a way faster pace. Luke's warm and cozy and wet and Michael loves being inside him, hugging him from behind and protecting him from dangers that still remain unknown to them.

Luke swears this is one of the best experiences he's ever had. His best friend just began to pound into him mercilessly and he feels no remorse, guilt or resentment. Love's not remotely involved and Luke thinks he can call himself free. He lets out moans and whines and obscene sounds to let Michael know he's alright and that pain made way to mere pleasure.

Michael's lust increases visibly, if his thrusts at full speed are anything to go by; he comes in and out from Luke nonstop, hitting a spot Luke seems to like by the sounds his mouth lets stumble out effortlessly. A tingling sensation pools at the bottom of Luke's tummy; he doesn't even make time to reach down for his cock and jerk it off that he comes untouched on the blankets underneath him. Michael gets Luke just came by his back muscles relaxing. He keeps on slamming into him for a few more steady rhythmic thrusts till he can't hold it any longer and empties himself into Luke with a manly grunt, breathing heavily and waiting for the aftershock to wash over him.

They collapse on the bed, tired and sweaty from head to toe. Michael finds the strenght to slip out of Luke, throwing the full condom away in the bin under Luke's messy desk.

"You won't regret it in the morning, right? Because that was extremely beautiful" Michael pants, hugging Luke from behind once again, this time both tucked under the blankets trying to warm their bodies up a little bit by lying as close as possible.

"I won't. What about you?" Luke chuckles, intertwining his hand with Michael's and resting them on his chest.

"Definitely not. That was cool."

"Can't disagree, Mikey."

 

****

 

Luke is startled by the sudden sound of his phone beeping, breaking the silence of a Sunday morning and saving him from a frightening nightmare he can't remember almost anything about. He barely opens his sleepy blue eyes, doesn't really want to be fully awake this early. All his brain can make out in this moment is that he's very happy, surprisingly happy and on cloud nine, but physical tireness doesn't help him figure out why. It's early anyway and Luke loves sleeping till late hours of morning. 

Everything in his bedroom is the same as yesterday, and the day before yesterday. Nothing has changed at all, nothing has been moved from the place it had been put, but sunrays are shining more brightly through the closed shutters, wintery air is fresher, though not colder in the slightest (the blonde is feeling it in his nostrils) and Luke's heart is almost bursting out of his chest with such happiness the guy's making great effort to hold it all inside. The atmosphere weirdly smells of ordinariness Luke never felt before. Luke decides he likes it. Yet he can't figure out why, either.

He lazily turns around on his right side leaving his left foot uncovered, willing to sleep a little bit more and not bothering to check his phone out. He's about to bend his arm at the elbow and bury it under the pillow to get more comfortable and finally close his eyes again, starting to dream of something beautiful, when his eyes are caught by the bare, pale back of a male body laying exactly on the other side of the bed, the left one that's always cold and empty and basically untouched by no one other than him when he does the bed after he gets up, tucked safely into the warmth of his blankets and fast asleep.

The events of that night come to Luke's mind like a flow. Of course he knows who that body belongs to. He won't ever forget who that pale complexion belongs to after that night. Luke smiles fondly and makes the decision of letting the guy sleep with him some more, nobody's going to burst in and break their sleep anyway, but not before gently pressing his index and middle finger fingertips on the guy's back from the neck to the hip, hoping not to wake him up. That skin is irresistible, can't stay untouched any longer.

He hesitates at first, unsure whether not to run the risk or roll the dice. He opts for the latter and immediately brings his fingertip to trace a soft, curved imaginary line on the guy's back, following the motion with a slightly open mouth and twinkling eyes. The skin is tender and smooth, Luke craves the touch. The way his fingertips run on the boy's back is relieving, makes Luke's whole body melt in return. Too much pressure of Luke's nail at the bottom of the back wakes the familiar guy up, making him turn on his spot and face Luke afterwards. The view is now way prettier for Luke who smiles again, this time out of embarrassment with a bit of joy. The guy notices Luke's red cheeks and tries to make him feel at ease; after all they are in Luke's bedroom.

"Hey cutie angel, how d'ya feel?" Michael asks quietly, while caressing Luke's left cheek. The blonde closes his eyes and leans into the touch like a puppy.

"I'm absolutely fine. It felt, still feels good, better, very good also in the morning. I almost forgot how it felt" Luke answers politely. He gets closer to Michael until their chests brush against each other. Luke's not embarassed anymore. He automatically wraps an arm around the boy's low back and tightens the grip on it, self confidence washing over him in the daylight, even though Luke isn't used to it that much. They're both comfortable laying like that since none of them complained about it.

"So... Did you like it? Be honest"

Another question. Luke isn't used to questions, to be questioned about his love life more specifically, simply because he hadn't had one until a couple of months ago when he decided to break up with his historic boyfriend and leave the past behind to just move on and live his life out without boundaries to block him.

The chemistry between Luke and Chase had faded gradually through the years to the point that they couldn't go on with their relationship and agreed to put an end on it. Both of them weren't as happy as they were at the start when they had met, younger and freer, ready to fight the injustices of the world together. All of this had faded and Luke started to look for something new and long-lasting, something that would have stayed with him for the longest of times. He's aware nothing lasts forever, though he wants to give it a shot and see how things go.

Luke was also taught that the motto "go with the flow" is extremely effective and can be applied to his love life perfectly, meaning Luke stopped planning anything involving his private love affairs. What faith had in store for him, he would have waited for it without questioning too much. He's okay with that.

"Honestly, well, it's been painful at first because I stopped being used to it and I didn't expect the pain to be so stinging and sharp all at once but I got over it and I'm quite proud of myself. I learned to be shamelessly confident of my body and your body at the same time and now I don't hide my body anymore because you repeat that I'm perfect and that you literally love touching and poking me in my tummy and biting my neck, that I expose freely so you can kiss it and do whatever you want to it without me complaining or stopping you from working on it. I admit my nervousness because you aren't my ex boyfriend, and even if I bottomed, with your great pleasure I must add, even if between us there's no true love involved, which it's not a big deal because we have clarified the details before this and there weren't any incomprehensions, it seems legit to think-"

"Luke, why are you always babbling even in situations like this and don't you try being more, uh, synthetic when you answer simple questions? A yes or no is enough for me" his lover playfully scolds him before leaning closer and making him shut up with a determined kiss. 

His hair tickles Luke's high forehead but Luke doesn't mind; he knows he's got a fringe too, that may be probably tickling Michael's forehead as well so he immediately shuts up and kisses him back. They keep snogging each other's lips off until their mouths go numb, until their lungs need to come up for air and they have to unglue from each other. Luke can finally voice his answer.

"I liked it. And you know why? I trust you so much I'd put my life in your hands. If I had told you to stop, you'd have stopped. If I had told you to do it another time because I didn't feel sure yet, you'd have agreed with me. You haven't forced me and we were completely sober, too. That's why I liked it. Pleasure is what it is, of course, but I wanted to do it again not with someone I truly loved, because I don't believe in it yet and love isn't all in life, but someone I could trust without doubts, someone I respect and who respects me for who I am. So, yeah, I liked it and wouldn't go back in time for anything in the world. I wouldn't change a thing" Luke says all in a rushed way, eyes downcast once in a while.

"Thank you. I liked it, too, and I'm happy you made this decision because you trust me that much. I'm glad you trust me, Luke, you really can't imagine how much this means to me. I'd never hurt you in any way, you know I love you, right? I need to protect you sometimes" the red head confesses shyly, looking right into Luke's eyes with such fondness the blonde needs to bridge the distance between them and mold their lips together over and over. And over. 

And over, till they fall asleep again in the warmth of Luke's morning fully occupied bed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm sorry if there are mistakes here and there. I'll have time to correct the ones I see on my own and the ones you see (let me know) next week after exams. (I should be studying but why don't I write about Muke?? I have no exams after all) Leave kudos and comment if you want :) Debbi


End file.
